Magic with cards and wands
by ArtySelby
Summary: It's a rainy Sunday evening in Hogwarts and the Marauders are playing cards. The game has escalated into strip poker. Remus is awkward about his scars, James and Sirius are loud and proud like always and poor Peter never seems to have much luck. But who has the longest wand and who can ejaculate a spell out the fastest? Find out.


**Hello. So, this is the first fic I ever publish and English is not my first language. Feel free to correct me and tell me stuff like "They don't say that in the UK" or whatever. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a Sunday evening in the dorm room of Gryffindor boys. Remus was sitting on Sirius' bed with his three best friends, with his _only _friends. It was raining outside. Remus had done his homework earlier that day and even helped Peter with his. So when Sirius dug out the cards, he happily agreed to play. As a child he had always had to play with his parents because he wasn't allowed to play with other kids a lot and they had moved very often.

But there were some games you didn't play with your mum. Right now they were playing strip poker with the extra rule that whenever the cards exploded on you, you also had to take off an article of clothing. At first Remus had declined because he didn't want others seeing all the scars that crossed his skin all around. But Sirius and James had whined and begged and after even Peter said "please", he just couldn't say no anymore. He wanted his friends to like him and already he was the one to occasionally slow them down when the other's ideas went a bit overboard. _It can't be that bad, can it? They know you're a werewolf; they won't be bothered by the scars._ Remus reassured himself.

So there he was sitting without his socks, tie and sweater. Poor Peter had already lost everything but his briefs while James and Sirius both still had two articles of clothing left; Sirius his trousers and black silky boxers and James his Gryffindor red pants and a shirt.

"I'm sure Remus is cheating somehow", accused Sirius half jokingly. The last round Remus hadn't had any kind of card combination, but Sirius had even worse cards and had had to give up his shirt.

"I swear I'm not. I'm just that good", replied Remus about as seriously as Sirius previously did. Everyone laughed. They realized Remus was being ironic about his own lack of self-esteem.

"You bloody child prodigy", teased James and elbowed Remus comradely.

"But hey, next round!" exclaimed Sirius, who didn't want to be the last person to lose for very long, and dealt everyone new cads.

Remus looked at his hand with relief. He had a pair of six. At least that was something. He reached to change the other three cards. Those were as useless as the previous ones had been so he changed them again. This time he was lucky and got one more six. He sighed relieved but no one noticed because suddenly Sirius exploded.

"Merlin's balls!" he cursed, hair smoking. The smell of gun powder wafted back to the room just when the previous explosion had stopped smelling.

"Ha haa, trousers off, trousers off..." chanted James. With a grimace Sirius got up from the bed unbuttoning his trousers revealing the rest of his silky boxers that had been peeking from the top of his trousers before. He topped this off with a little bow and a crooked smile sitting back down.

Everyone grabbed their cards again and chose the good ones to display. With certainty Remus put down his three sixes. Sirius seemed to be safe for a while with pairs of threes and fours. With a grimace James put out a seven, an eight and a nine. Peter sighed audibly with relief throwing out a jack, a queen and a king.

"Shirt off, shirt off,...", aped Sirius James from a while back and the bespectacled boy punched him in the arm.

"Oi, I didn't hit you", protested Sirius. James buttoned his shirt open. He was more tanned than the other boys and a bit more muscular too. Sirius was palest of them and muscular too, but in a slimmer way. Remus felt ugly with his scars and all. Peter seemed a bit embarrassed too being a bit bulkier and pinkish.

It was now James' turn to dealt he cards. Remus' cards were of no use. He decided to keep the ace and change everything else. In the end he was left with a pair of fives. _Shirt or trousers?_ he pondered, already submitted to his fate of losing. _Trousers_, he decided. His lover body was less covered in scars and the original bite scar that was still purplish red was on his shoulder. When everyone revealed their cards, Remus' eyes darted from cards to others, pair of tens, pair of sevens and pairs of sixes and sevens. He had lost.

"Go Remus!" cheered Sirius, almost sounding more sincere than mocking like with James just earlier. Remus got up and noticed his hands were shaking. Luckily only so little no one else would notice. Self-consciously he looked at his skinny legs littered with pale scars. He felt others looking and quickly sat down, pulling his shirt to cover up. Peter patted him on the back. Sirius looked like he was going to say something, but he then closed his mouth just to open it again.

"Deal the next round, Rem" Remus did and anxiously everyone grabbed their cards. Remus was the only one who still had something besides underwear.

A pair of queens. Remus smiled with relief. He swabbed the rest and smiled even wider. A pair of kings. He would not lose with these. He changed the last card in the hopes of a full house but his luck seemed to have ended. Everyone else was swabbing card as well with faces of intense concentration. Sirius had all hearts and James a straight from two to six. But poor Peter had nothing. He had clearly tried to have a three to fill his straight but he hadn't had luck.

"Yeah!" celebrated Sirius, who was obviously relieved when he didn't have to strip again. Remus had also been holding his breath even though he had been confident in his cards.

Neck and ears red, Peter stood up and slid his briefs off. Remus had never seen another boy his age full on naked. The other boys did change in the dorm, but apparently they too had their limits. Peter was smaller than Remus and the hair at the base of his penis was just starting to grow.

"Little Peter", commented James. Sirius grinned.

"Shaddap!" grumbled an embarrassed Peter.

"Not in a bad way, eh pal?" James offered as a way of apology.

"Yeah, ok", agreed Peter. He wanted the other's acceptance enough to forgive teasing that was made in a friendly manner. Remus realized he was still staring and averted his eyes.

Peter lifted his knees to cover himself up and grabbed the cards dealing to the other three. The game would go on until someone won. Remus grinned confidently again. He had again succeeded to score a pair of queens and also a pair of twos. He looked at his concentrated friends. Sirius reached to give away three cards and grab three new ones. When he exploded again. James snorted and Sirius used some swears so colourful Remus had never heard them. _Purebloods and their vocabulary,_ he thought.

"Shut up, Potter" Sirius snarled to James who was still shaking with silent laughter. With an elegant move Sirius stripped his boxers, showing no embarrassment at all. Remus started again. Sirius was clearly bigger than Peter was. Long, slim and pale, just like the boy himself. Black curly hair at the base was a lot thicker than Peter's.

"Not bad", leered James, who simply was that direct with people.

"Just wait till we see your cards", said Sirius ambiguously and proudly sat down cross-legged. And indeed James' pair of nines was no match for Sirius's three sevens or Remus' two pairs.

"Hah, I told you", exclaimed Sirius when James took off his pants.

"I dunno, I think I'm bigger", argued James, peeking at Sirius. Sirius stood up and they got next to each other shins touching the edge of the bed, black heads of hair together while they gazed downwards.

"I'm longer though", said Sirius and Remus had to agree.

"But I'm thicker. Chicks dig thick ones", claimed James.

"How do you know what 'chicks dig'?" huffed Sirius in an amused way.

"Did you ask Evans or something", he teased on.

"Hmph, shut it" James blushed and Remus could have sworn that James was not quite as short as he was a moment ago.

"But Remus, how big are you?" Sirius suddenly asked. Remus startled. He had been hypnotized by the weirdness of the situation.

"Yeah Rem, you won the game, but it's unfair you get to ogle at us measuring ourselves here", agreed James. Remus felt his face getting hot and quickly looked to the boy's faces instead of their penises.

"Wasn't that supposed to be the point of winning?" asked Remus dryly feeling a bout of begging coming up.

"Please Remus. Then we've all seen each other", said Peter who was still sitting there covering himself up. Remus knew he's give up. Had known since he agreed to play this damn game.

"Remmy please", whined Sirius and practically fell on Remus while trying to get closer to him probably to pathetically grovel on his feet. Remus was pretty sure he felt Sirius' penis brush his leg. Face red he pushed himself away from the naked boy and got up to the other side of the bed.

"All right, all right, I give up", he declared and bent over to pull down his pants. His shirt covered him for a while, but the expectant stares of everyone made him lift the bottom of the shirt, careful not to show any more scars than necessary. Eyes narrowing both the black haired boys went around the bed and stood on either side of Remus.

"Does... does Remus have the biggest?" said James, astonished. It did indeed seem so. He was as long as Sirius, but also thicker.

"And you look so small and skinny!" wondered Sirius out loud. Remus felt everyone looking at his penis and felt a weird mixture of pride and embarrassment.

"Who comes first?" shouted James suddenly and started moving his hand up and down his penis.

"You little..! You took a head start!" shouted Sirius and started to wank at least with the same ferocity. Peter had gotten up too; this time he was going to win. Remus stood there surprised, penis in his hand. For a while he just watched the others. Sirius' pale and slim fingers moved fast and his penis had clearly gotten bigger. Suddenly Remus felt how blood pounded to his penis, making it hard. James was panting and Peter even made small squeaky sounds. The sounds his friends made got him even more pumped up and he started to move his hand too, not as much to win as to mask that he got excited while watching his masturbating _male_ friends.

Peter proved to be the fastest. White stuff spurted out of his little penis to his hand mostly.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed and fell on the bed victorious. Remus felt happy for him. Peter needed to confidence boost of winning sometime too.

James and Sirius stared intensely at each other like they were having a wank duel. But then, with identically malicious grins they turned to Remus and Sirius came right on to Remus' stomach and thigh. James did the same trick and watching this, Remus came too with a whimper, knees shaking a bit. As a one man they all fell to lie on the floor or bed and for a while they just caught their breath.

"That was..." started Sirius, but apparently he couldn't find a word to describe the feeling you have after you've come all over your friend's stomach and thigh.

"Yeah", agreed James, understanding perfectly.

"Hmm", was heard from Peter still lying on the bed.

"Thanks a bloody lot guys. Now I have to go and clean myself", Remus murmured, sleepy and not really even angry at all.


End file.
